johnnytestfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Football
Johnny's father, Hugh, thinks Johnny needs to play sports because he never plays outside and he has gained half a pound. Synopsis Johnny: Woohoo! I love Smash Badger 4! Dukey: Don't you think you should stop playing? Johnny: Are you nuts?! I'm trying to beat the record for playing video games the most hours. So far I've been play for four days and 17 hours. I have only 7 hours to go. Dukey: Johnny, do you realize you're damaging your eyesight? Johnny: Dukey, do you realize I am increasing my coordination? Dukey: Ignoring. Hugh: (Came in his room) Did Dukey just talk?! Johnny: No, that was the game. Dukey: Ruff! Ruff! Hugh: Well, Johnny, when was the last time you went outside?! Johnny: Um, four days, 17 hours and two minutes ago. Hugh: What?! Johnny you have to go outside to get fress air! Johnny: But I'm only 7 hours from history and you don't love me! Hugh: Johnny, I love you very much, but when school starts, your taking sports. Oh, and no video games for a month. (Left the room) Johnny: What?! I'm supposed to try out for sports, and school is tomorrow! Dukey: Johnny, you gained half a pound. You need excercise. Johnny: Fine, but I won't be enjoying this. (Scene Transition, the first day of school) Johnny: Maybe I'll try out for dodgeball. Sissy: So, you think you can play dodgeball, huh Test? Johnny: Yes and I am pwning you! Sissy: What's that?! (Throws the ball) Johnny: Where? (Hit by the ball, and sent flying to the nurses bench) Ahh! (Scene Transition) Johnny: Okay, so maybe dodgeball isn't good. I could try basketball. (Plays three on three) Random Kid: Yo, Johnny! Game's over here! Johnny: Ahh! (Used as the ball by mistake) Dukey: Hey! You got a three pointer! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Johnny: Ignoring. (Scene Transition) Johnny: Baseball isn't that hard. (Up to bat) Come on! Hit me with your best shot! (Misses the ball) Umpire: Strike one! Johnny: (Misses the ball again) Umpire: Strike two! Johnny: (Misses the ball, and it hits him, knocking him down) Grr! Crowd: (Laughing) (Scene Transition) Johnny: Okay, I'll join girls volley ball. A bunch of girls can't beat me. And the good thing is Sissy isn't on the team. Dukey: I don't know, Johnny. Sissy: Hey, Test! Do you wanna get beat by girls again? Johnny: I thought you weren't on this team?! Sissy: I joined when I heard you did. Johnny: Karma! I know, don't remind me. Dukey: Don't worry, Johnny. Volley ball is easy! Mr. Gymteacherman: Alright, it seems we have the opportunity to have boys vs. girls. Boys team includes: Jonathan Testicles, Mitchell Randalls. Johnny: Who's Mitchel? Mr. G: No talking during attendance! Bumper: I'm Mitchell! Johnny: Bumper?! Mr. g: I said no talking during attendance! Now, Jeremy Smith, Evan Lewis, Wendell Edwards, Tyler Burger and Bro Blakely. For girls: Sister Blakely, Angela Rodriguez, Sophia McCarthy, Janet Nelson Jr., Tracy Smith, Heather Wright, Vanessa Lewis, Nicolette Coin, Norma Monkeybars and that's it. Wait, the boys are outnumbered, eh, what the heck? Play! (Next scene) Johnny: Dukey... I AM BAD AT SPORTS! And dad ruined it BY TAKING VIDEO GAMES FROM ME FOR A MONTH, BECAUSE HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! And he's standing right behind me isn't he. Dukey: *Nods head* Woof. Hugh: I got your attention at "I". And I do love you Johnny, and I didn't ruin stuff, I saved you from what ever horrible situation that video game could put you in in the future. Could be blindness, or worse, idiocy that can make you get 0.1% smarter, ever again! I wouldn't want that to happen to my only son. Sure I have two daughters, but try football! Trivia *This is the pilot episode of Johnny Test. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1